


A job, a wedding, and a christmas gift

by Mollygail



Series: Neal’s New Life [4]
Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mollygail/pseuds/Mollygail
Summary: The story of Neal and Megan continues.
Relationships: Neal Caffrey/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Neal’s New Life [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1187444
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	1. A job offer

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank Kaye for encouraging me to write another story about Neal and Megan. I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you like it. This is part of the series 'Neal's New Life' and will make more sense if you read the previous installments first. I'm posting this right after finishing it and I apologize for any mistakes. I may have to edit it later.

Neal went to open the front door in response to the knock. It was mid-morning and he wasn’t expecting any company. He was momentarily speechless when he saw who was standing on the front porch.

“Neal, are you going to let me in?”

“Peter? What are you doing here?” Neal stepped back and invited Peter into the house. 

“There are some things I want to talk to you about.”

“Ok, but you do know my phone number, right? You didn’t need to come all this way.”

“I had a meeting at the Indianapolis Bureau. I borrowed a car after the meeting so I could come and talk to you. It’s not a long drive from there. It only took me about an hour.” Peter stood awkwardly in the middle of the room.

“Would you like some coffee? We could talk in the kitchen.” 

“Sounds great.” 

Neal led the way to the kitchen, wondering what Peter wanted to talk about. Whatever it was, it was making Peter nervous. “Have a seat, Peter. The coffee will just take a minute.” 

While Neal prepared the coffee he could feel Peter watching him. It didn’t take long until Peter wasn’t the only one who was nervous. When the coffee was ready, Neal carried the two mugs to the table, placed one in front of Peter, and sat in the chair across from him.

“Ok, Peter, what did you want to talk about?”

Peter stalled for time by taking a sip of coffee. He then put his mug on the table and stared into it for a moment.

“Peter, you’re making me nervous. Am I suspected of something? Is that why you were in Indy? I haven’t committed any crimes here, I swear.”

“No, Neal, it’s nothing like that. It’s just…you’re getting married soon.”

“Yes, I am, in a week-and-a-half.” Neal was now more confused than nervous. “Are you here to tell me about the birds and the bees? Because, I can assure you, that’s not necessary.”

Peter smiled and shook his head. “I’m sure it’s not. But, there are other facts of life that maybe you haven’t considered. Neal, marriage is a big step. It won’t just be yourself that you are responsible for. You’ll have a wife, and she might want children.”

“Peter, we both want children. Megan and I have talked about that.” Neal was starting to get annoyed at Peter’s attitude. 

Peter nodded and reached up to rub the back of his neck. “I’m glad you’ve talked about that, Neal.” He sighed and leaned back in his chair. “Look, Neal, I’m not good at this sort of thing so I’m just going to say it straight out. Have you thought about how you’re going to support your family? What if Megan wants to take a few years off from her job while the children are little?”

“Peter, I’m not an irresponsible idiot. You do know I sold the bakery, right? Do you have any idea how much real estate is worth in Manhattan? I’ve got investments and a good savings account. I may not have a steady job yet, but I’ve got enough money for us to live on until I do.”

“I know you’re not an idiot, Neal. And I’m glad you’ve got some savings. Look, I’m really bad at this sort of thing. The meeting I had at the Indianapolis Bureau was about you. Agent Mathews was impressed with your help on that art theft case.”

“All I did was forge a painting. You and your team did all the hard work. Actually, I wish I’d been able to help more so I could have seen you arrest Kramer.”

“Hmm, I can see how you’d have enjoyed that. Anyway, Mathews was impressed with your forgery and he did some checking into your background. He called me and we discussed your work as a consultant in the white-collar office. He wants to offer you a job, Neal.”

“You really are bad at this. I thought you were here to try to talk me out of getting married.”

Peter laughed. “In all the time I’ve known you I’ve never seen you as happy as you are now. I’m not a romantic kind of guy, but even I can see how good you and Megan are together. I’m happy for you and I want to help any way I can.”

“I appreciate that, Peter. But, I don’t know if working for the FBI is what I want to do.” Neal leaned his elbows on the table as he thought about Peter’s offer. 

“Would you consider a part-time position as a consultant? Thirty hours a week would be enough to provide insurance benefits. You could work four days a week and have a three-day weekend. You wouldn’t have to go undercover. In fact, that would be out of the question. It would be mostly office work and crime-scene assistance. Maybe occasionally you could run a test of bank security.”

“So, hours of mind-numbing paperwork with an occasional bank robbery thrown in? Aren’t you afraid the bank security test would be like giving an alcoholic a drink?”

“Nope.” Peter looked Neal in the eye with his best interrogation stare. “Are you afraid of that happening?”

“Nah, I’ve got too much to lose now. Besides, bank robberies were never really my thing.” Neal flashed a sly smile. “Don’t get me wrong, I would enjoy the challenge of robbing a bank without the fear of going to prison for it. But, it wouldn’t cause me to go off the wagon.”

“That’s good to hear. So, will you think about it?”

“When would he want an answer? Megan and I are planning a month-long honeymoon so it would be about six weeks before I could even start work.”

“I told him you were getting married soon and would be taking some time for a honeymoon, so he doesn’t expect you to start right away. I’ll give you his number and you can call him to discuss the details. Or you could come back with me today and talk to him. You might decide you don’t want the job, but I wanted to offer you the option. You did good work, Neal. I don’t think I told you that enough.”

Neal smiled at the compliment and the memories it brought to mind. “You told me a few times. We had fun working together, didn’t we? Most of it was good.”

“Yep. Of course, we both made mistakes, but there were more good times than bad.” Peter took a sip of coffee and smiled. “Italian roast coffee; June spoiled you, didn’t she?”

“She did… She still does. She said Megan and I are welcome to use the loft on our honeymoon.”

“You’re coming to New York for your honeymoon? I figured you’d go to Paris or something.”

“Nah. We might go to Paris someday, but Megan has never been to New York and I want to show her my favorite city. We decided to each pick a destination and split the honeymoon between the two places.”

“So what place did she choose?”

“Well, her first choice is Yellowstone, but I saw her checking the weather forecast for Tennessee last night. When I asked her why she was interested in Tennessee weather she said it was her back-up plan. Since it will be late September by the time we leave New York, there could be snow in Yellowstone. Apparently, she has several back-up destinations and we’ll go where the weather is nicest.”

“That’s an interesting way to plan a vacation.”

“Megan likes to be spontaneous when it comes to vacations.” Neal’s smiled as he thought about how lucky he was. Life with Megan would never be boring. 

“What do you think she will say if you take the FBI consultant job?”

“I won’t take it without talking to her about it first, Peter. Like I said, I’m not an idiot.”

“That’s good, Neal. Marriage isn’t easy, you know. It takes patience, compromise, and communication.”

“I know, Peter. I’ve learned a lot about marriage from watching Elizabeth. The way she puts up with you is an inspiration.” Neal smiled at the annoyed expression on Peter’s face. 

“Well, let’s hope Megan can put up with you as well as Elizabeth puts up with me.”

“Amen to that. I’ve heard that I’m a bit of a pain in the neck sometimes.”

Peter nodded. “Sometimes you are. But I think Megan is a lucky woman. I’m happy for you, Neal.”

“Thanks, Peter.”

****************

Neal had texted Megan to let her know he was driving to Indianapolis for a meeting at the FBI and might be home late. He followed Peter into the city and the agent escorted him to Agent Mathews office where they parted company as Mathews stood by watching. 

“Neal, it was good to see you again. I’ve got to get to the airport but I’ll be back next week for your wedding. Elizabeth is insisting that we come a few days early in case there are any last-minute wedding plan emergencies she can help with.”

“Thanks, Peter.” 

Neal offered his hand for a handshake but Peter used it to pull Neal in for a brief hug. As he stepped back he smiled at Neal. “Don’t take their first offer. Remember, they asked for you because you are brilliant at what you do.” Peter glanced briefly at Mathews then focused is attention on Neal. “Play a little hard to get, Neal.”

“Peter,” Neal said as he smiled his most shiny conman-smile. “When have I not played hard to get where the FBI is concerned?”

Peter was smiling as he turned to Agent Mathews. “Make him a good offer, Mike. You won’t regret taking him on.”

Neal wasn’t quite able to hide his reaction to Peter’s words. It wasn’t that long ago when Peter had given Jones the exact opposite advice. He blinked in stunned silence at Peter.

“I mean that, Neal. If you ever want to come back to New York I’d be happy to work with you again.”

Neal fought the emotion that was welling up inside of him and was only able to respond with a nod of his head before Peter turned and walked away. 

“Neal, let’s sit down and talk about the job I’m offering. We’ll see if we can come to an agreement on terms of employment.”

Neal still wasn’t sure if he wanted to work for the FBI again, but it wouldn’t hurt to hear their offer. 

******************

Megan greeted Neal with a hug and kiss when he got home that evening. “That was a rather cryptic text you sent me. Why did you need to meet with the FBI?”

Neal kept his arms around her and bent down to give her a lingering kiss. Slowly he forced himself to break the kiss and take a step back. He took a deep shaky breath and then laughed. “Let’s go out to eat and discuss it over dinner. If we stay here I’m going to end up taking another cold shower.”

Megan blushed and smiled shyly. “Maybe you wouldn’t need a cold shower.”

“Mozzie was right about you being a temptress. No, Megan, we said we were going to wait until we are married and that’s what I intend to do. It’s only ten more days. So…come on,” Neal took her hand and started to lead her to the front door. “Let’s go to dinner.”

Megan tightened her hold on his hand and pulled him to a stop. When he turned to look at her questioningly she stepped closer and put her other hand over his heart. “Neal, do you have any idea how much I love you?”

“Almost as much as I love you?” 

“Ten more days sounds like a long time.” 

“Nah. Ten more days…that’s only twenty or thirty more cold showers for me.” 

Megan giggled and followed him out of the house.

*******************

Megan had been patient on the drive to the restaurant but by the time the waitress took their order, she was ready for answers. “Ok, tell me about this mysterious meeting of yours.”

“Peter showed up this morning to talk to me.”

“He came all the way from New York just to talk? What was so important that he couldn’t just call you on the phone?”

“The FBI offered me a job.”

“But…did you tell Peter you don’t want to move back to New York?” Surely Neal would have told her before now if he wanted to go back to New York. 

“He knows I’m happy here. The job is here, actually; at the Indianapolis Bureau. They offered me a job as a consultant. It would only be thirty-two hours a week. I’d work Monday through Thursday and have a three-day weekend. The salary they offered is good and I’d have insurance benefits. It’s a good offer.”

“But, what about all the times you nearly got shot while you were working for them before? You hate guns and violence.” She didn’t mention how much she would worry about him.

“My original deal with the FBI was to work as a consultant and confidential informant. It evolved into me working undercover because I liked the challenge. The job they are offering now would be as a consultant only. They won’t allow me to go undercover and I really wouldn’t want to anymore. I would just work on cold cases, mortgage fraud…stuff like that. Maybe I’d test security systems occasionally. Nothing life-threatening.”

“It sounds like you might be bored with that.”

Neal sighed. “I might be, but it wouldn’t hurt to give it a chance, right? I’m pretty set financially so it’s not like I’d be stuck there for the rest of my life. If I don’t like it I could explore other options. But, the long commute would mean a long work-day. Would you mind that?”

“Of course not. I work long days too. I just don’t want you to take it if it’s not something you’ll like.”

“Well, I’m sure there will be things about it that I won’t like; reports and paperwork. But, I like solving mysteries and problems.” He grinned. “And I have a reputation to protect. I can’t go letting other criminals think they’re better than Neal Caffrey just because the feds haven’t caught them.”

“Well, then, Mr. Caffrey-Bennet, I think you should take the job.”

“Hmmm. Mozzie won’t be happy about this development.”

“You’re not marrying Mozzie.” She smiled impishly at him.


	2. The wedding

Neal sat on the front porch in his favorite chair and watched the rain pouring down. Normally he liked the rain, but he knew that Megan was hoping for a sunny day for the wedding. The weatherman predicted rain for Saturday but that was still two days away. Neal hoped this was one of those times when the weatherman was wrong. 

He watched as Peter’s car pulled into the driveway and he went to the screen door to open it so Peter and El wouldn’t have to stand out in the rain. They ran up the sidewalk, splashing through the puddles. 

“Neal, it’s so good to see you again,” El exclaimed as she gave Neal a hug. “Oh, I’m sorry. I got you all wet. Peter forgot to bring our umbrellas.”

“Hey, Neal.” Peter nodded a greeting at Neal, not wanting to get him any wetter than he was after El’s hug. “I would have brought the umbrellas if El would have told me it would be raining here.”

El gave Peter a brief, squinty-eyed look before she just shrugged and smiled. “I don’t guess either one of us will melt.”

“Peter, let me help you bring your suitcases in from the car and you can change into some dry clothes.” 

“No sense in you getting wet too. I’ll go get them.” Peter frowned as he looked out at the pouring rain.

Neal grabbed his raincoat off the coat rack and held it out for Peter. “You bring in the luggage and I’ll make coffee while you change.”

“Thanks, Neal.” Peter put on the raincoat and slopped his way through the puddles to bring in their suitcases. 

Neal showed them to the guest room and the coffee was ready when they came down to the kitchen in their dry clothes. 

“El, I’ve got some of Mozzie’s tea if you’d rather have that.” 

“Coffee is fine, Neal. Thanks.” El went to help Neal carry the coffee to the table while Peter pulled a chair out and sat at the kitchen table. 

“Where’s Megan?” El took a sip of coffee and cradled the cup to warm her hands.

“She’s working. It’s her last day of work until after the honeymoon.” Neal sighed as he sat down. “It’s supposed to be cold and rainy for the wedding.”

El reached over and patted Neal’s arm. “Oh, Sweetie, look on the bright side. Some cultures believe that rain on your wedding day symbolizes fertility and cleansing.”

Neal tilted his head and shrugged at Elizabeth. “In this culture, it means that we can’t have the reception outside like Megan was hoping. But, we’re not going to let it spoil the day. The church ladies have already decorated the church basement. We’re only expecting about forty guests so it shouldn’t be a problem.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

“I think we’ve got it all covered, Elizabeth. But I’ll let you know if something comes up.”

“Promise?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“What are you going to do about not seeing the bride before the wedding when you live in the same house? I know you’re not a superstitious person, but it’s tradition, Neal.”

“Megan is going to stay with her sister tomorrow night. I won’t see her until she walks up the aisle.”

“That’s good.” Elizabeth smiled proudly at Neal. “Neal, I’m so happy for you. We both are.”

“Thanks, guys. And thanks for coming here for the wedding.”

“We wouldn’t miss it for the world, Neal.”

*****************

Neal got up Saturday morning to rain accompanied by rumbles of thunder. He showered, shaved, and got dressed. When he went to the kitchen he found Peter drinking coffee and Elizabeth cooking breakfast. 

“Good morning, guys.” A flash of lightning was followed quickly by a crash of thunder. “Lovely day, isn’t it?” He walked over to the back door and pulled on his raincoat.

“Where are you going, Neal?”

“I gotta feed the chickens and collect the eggs. I’ll be back in a few minutes.” He pulled the hood of his coat up over his head as he walked out into the rain humming a Frank Sinatra tune. 

Elizabeth sighed and shook her head sadly. “It’s too bad they won’t have good weather for their wedding.”

“I thought you said it was good luck or something to get married on a rainy day.” Peter smiled at his wife and got up to stand behind her. He put his hands on her waist and kissed the back of her neck. “Don’t worry about it, El. I honestly don’t think they care what the weather is like as long as they’re married at the end of the day.”

“Hmm, I guess you’re right. I’ve never seen him as happy as he’s been these last few days.”

******************

It was an old-fashioned church that had served as the center of the community when it was built early in the twentieth century. It was set just outside of the small town Neal now called home. Modern churches had theatre seats these days, but this church still had pews made of oak. The windows were not fancy stained glass but they were large and let in plenty of natural light. 

Neal stood in the foyer greeting the guests as they came in from the rain. He knew Megan was here somewhere getting ready. Maybe he should be nervous but he wasn’t. Someone came up behind him and put their hand on his shoulder.

“Jones! Diana! I’m so glad you could come. It’s great to see you.” His joy was obvious in his smile and he moved forward to give Diana a hug.

“Neal, congratulations.” 

“Thanks, Jones.”

“Caffrey, I hear you’re going to be working as an FBI consultant again. Try to be less trouble this time.” Diana’s teasing made Neal laugh. 

“I’ll try. But you do know my real name is Bennet, right?”

“Have you ever thought about having it legally changed to Caffrey? Your criminal records are already linked to that name so I wouldn’t think it would be a problem.”

“You’re probably right, Diana, but I’m not that guy anymore.”

Diana’s expression softened as she looked him in the eye. “Ok, I understand that. But, Neal, that guy was a friend of mine and he had a lot of good qualities.”

“Diana,” Neal said as he shook his head, “that guy had a friend of his break into your apartment and steal evidence from your safe.”

“I never said the guy was a boy scout.” Diana gave him a quick hug. “Anyway, I’m happy for you, Neal. I can’t wait to meet the bride; she’s a lucky woman. I wish you many years of happiness.”

Jones nodded in agreement with Diana’s sentiments. “Come see us anytime you are in New York. The office is kind of boring without you.”

“Thanks, Jones. I’ll do that.” Neal looked down at his watch and smiled. “It’s almost time. You two should go have a seat. I need to go find Peter.”

Neal felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to find Peter standing next to him. Peter smiled proudly at Neal. “Come on, Buddy, let’s go get you married.”

Neal threw his arms around Peter and gave him a hug. Stepping back, he patted Peter on the arm. “Ok. You have the ring, right?”

“Of course I have the ring, Neal. It’s right here in my pocket.” Peter patted his left pocket and the smile on his face melted into a look of consternation. He frantically patted is other pockets and looked at Neal with a crestfallen expression. Neal’s look of concern changed to a cocky grin as Neal held the ring up in his right hand. Peter snatched the ring from Neal’s fingers. “Very funny, Neal… Picking my pocket in a church. I hope you don’t get struck by lightning before the ‘I do’s’”.

Neal was still grinning as he stood next to Peter in the front of the church. With a sideways look at Peter, he reached into his back pocket and pulled something out. “Here, Peter, I think you must have dropped this.”

Peter looked and saw his wallet in Neal’s hand. As he reached out to grab it there was another flash of lightning and a rumble of thunder. 

Neal smiled and looked up. He held up his hands in surrender and laughed. “Ok, ok, I’m done. It was just a joke.” 

Kevin, the pastor, took his place beside Neal. “Did I miss something?”

“No. We’re good,” Neal said with a serious expression. “Is she ready?”

Kevin nodded to the pianist who started playing Canon in D. The doors in the back of the room opened and he saw Megan’s sister, Molly, begin to walk up the aisle. Behind Molly, Megan began walking up the aisle with Mozzie. 

Peter moved closer to Neal and leaned down to whisper in his ear. “Don’t forget to breathe, Neal. You don’t want to pass out at the bride’s feet, do you?”

Neal took a deep, shaky breath and whispered back, “she’s so beautiful, Peter.”

“Yeah, she is, Buddy.”

When they reached the front of the church, Mozzie paused to kiss Megan on the cheek and then he took a seat next to June on the groom’s side of the church. Megan handed her bouquet to Molly and then reached out to hold Neal’s hands.

Peter again whispered, “breathe, Neal” and Neal took a breath as Megan giggled.

“Friends,” Kevin began, “today we are gathered here to celebrate the union of Megan and Neal as they join their lives together in matrimony. Marriage is not just a piece of paper as some would claim. Marriage is a covenant; a promise to persevere together through all the joys and hardships of life. It is a promise to never give up on each other; a promise to forgive and love one another till death. The bible tells us in the book of First Corinthians, chapter thirteen, ‘Love is patient and kind; love does not envy or boast; it is not arrogant or rude. It does not insist on its own way; it is not irritable or resentful; it does not rejoice at wrongdoing, but rejoices with the truth. Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things.’

“Megan, will you have this man to be your husband, to live together in marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?”

“I will,” Megan answered.

“Neal, will you have this woman to be your wife, to live together in marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?”

“I will.”

“Neal, please repeat after me…I, Neal, take you, Megan, to be my wedded wife…”

Neal tightened his hold on Megan’s hands and looked into her eyes. “I, Neal, take you, Megan, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish till we are parted by death.”

“Megan, repeat after me…I Megan, take you, Neal…”

“I Megan, take you, Neal, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish till we are parted by death.”

Elizabeth pulled a tissue out of her purse wiped the tears from her eyes as the couple exchanged wedding rings. 

Kevin turned to Neal and said, “you may now kiss the bride”.

Neal let go of Megan’s hands and wrapped his arms around her. Very gently and briefly, he kissed her. And then he lifted her up and laughed with joy while she held on and joyfully giggled. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Bennet.” 

Their friends and family applauded as Neal gently set Megan back on her feet and together they walked down the aisle. 

Neal thought back to the day he left New York. He had felt so lost and alone. Now he was standing in the foyer of the church next to his bride. Old friends and new were hugging him and tears came to his eyes. 

“Well, mon frère, you’ve got a wife, a job, and a house with a white picket fence. What’s next?”

“Next? I don’t know, Moz. Sometimes life is a roller coaster and you just gotta hang on and enjoy the ride.”


	3. A Christmas Gift

“Megan, I home!” Neal walked into the living room and noticed a pile of boxes in the corner of the room. Megan was nowhere in sight but he heard noises coming from upstairs. He climbed the stairs and found his wife in the closet of the spare room. “Megan? What are you doing in there?”

“Oh, you’re home.” She stood up and gave him a kiss. “How was the drive home?”

“Not too bad.” He held her in his arms and when his hands slid down into the back pockets of her jeans she smiled up at him. “The plow trucks are keeping up with the snow on the highway. The back roads are getting slippery though. I’m glad you talked me into buying that four-wheel-drive SUV for driving to work.” He tilted his head as he looked down at her. “You didn’t answer my question. What are you doing?”

“Oh. I’m just getting out the Christmas decorations. I usually have everything set up by now but we’ve been so busy. So, I thought since we both have tomorrow off we could decorate tonight.”

“Ok. Let me just change out of this suit and I’ll get dinner started. Then we can decorate.”

“I already started dinner. This cold weather had me craving beef-barley soup. It should be ready soon.” 

“Sounds good. Just set any boxes you want by the door and I’ll carry them down for you.”

“Ok, thanks.” Megan set down the box she was carrying and looked up at him. “It’s our first Christmas together, Neal. Isn’t it exciting?”

Neal felt relieved that Megan was too excited to notice the fake smile he had pasted on his face. They hadn’t discussed Christmas before they were married but he should have known she’d love this time of year. He sighed and walked to their bedroom to change. It wasn’t that Neal hated Christmas. Of course he didn’t hate it. But he preferred to get through the holiday season with a minimum of fuss. 

He finished changing and carried the boxes down the stairs. “Where do you want this box, Baby?”

“Just put it over there with the rest of it.” Megan stood watching him and seemed to be bubbling over with excitement.

“You really do love Christmas, don’t you, Megan?”

“Yes, I do. Neal…I have a present for you. I thought about waiting until Christmas but that’s still three weeks away. Here.” She handed him a small, cigar-shaped box and almost bounced up and down as she waited for him to open it.

Neal carefully unwrapped the package and stared in stunned silence at what it found inside. “Is this…are you…we’re going to have a baby?” Megan nodded excitedly. “How long? When?”

“I’m about eleven weeks along. The baby should be born in May.” Her excitement seemed to dim as she noticed how kept staring at the pregnancy test stick. She looked at him with uncertainty. “Neal, are you happy about the baby?”

He nodded and when he looked up at her there were tears falling down his cheeks. “I’m beyond happy, Megan. This is the best Christmas I’ve ever had.”

“Do you think maybe you should kiss me?”

Neal smiled and kissed her. It really was the most wonderful time of the year.


End file.
